stolen kiss
by LokisChampion
Summary: I watched Master Gracey disappear into the Great Hall. I follow him, knowing I have to tell him. Even if he doesn't accept it, at least I can get it off my chest.


As I walked through the corridors of the mansion, the music and festivities of the masquerade flowed around me. Everyone dancing, dressed in beautiful gowns, suits, and their faces hidden behind masks of many colors and patterns.

Amid the colors, I stood out in the crowd. I wore a black lace dress, falling at my knee with a small pair of heels, my mask was lace with a few small black feathers along the corners, it stopped just above my nose, covering my cheeks. I wore red lipstick and my black hair fell around my shoulders in a straight wave. My blue eyes would strike anyone unawares, and they currently lingered on Master Gracey.

He wore a black suit with a red cape, his mask covering his pale skin, those dark brown eyes spotted me, holding my gaze as my heart fluttered in my chest. I have loved Master Gracey since the first moment I met him, but his heart belongs to a woman named Elizabeth. I knew he could never be mine, but some part of me didn't wish to, knowing I could never win his heart.

I watched as Gracey watched Ramsley take Elizabeth away, and Gracey turned to the throng of dancing people, but he soon walked away from us, into another room, the great hall.

Knowing this might be my only chance, I had to take it. Even if it meant losing him, I had to tell him.

I walked through the crowd, into the great hall and found it was deserted. He stood in the dim, golden candle light bouncing off his grand clothes. I swallowed before slowly stepping forward, hearing the music echoing off the stone walls from the other room. The tap of my heels gave me away as he abruptly turned, catching my breath as those eyes bore into me.

I lost my words as I willed my legs to move forward, my breathing shaking as I stepped closer to him, and he in turn to me.

"Why do you shake so?" He asked, and I caught my breath again.

"I do not know why I quake. Perhaps I feel something like fear in your presence, but forgive such foolishness." I said, holding my head high as I stopped, waiting as his eyes swept over me.

"Might your fear be eased with a dance?" He asked, extending his hand to me. I looked at it before slowly taking it, and he pulled me close. I felt the butterflies in my stomach again before I felt myself being calmed in his arms as our feet carried us along with the music, sweeping us easily over the marble floors.

"May I tell you something?" He asked me, and I knew he either knew who I was, or he didn't. I wasn't sure I should tell him, or keep silent. I kept my mouth shut and nodded at his request, looking up to meet his eyes as we continued our dance. "I feel so drawn to you, that I feel I can truly let go." He said before twirling me under his arm and bringing me back into his arms.

"I'm honored that you feel comfortable, Master." I said as he smiled behind the mask, feeling my own smile growing.

"Your eyes captivate me so. They are like polished jewels, shining brightly for me." He said, gently brushing a hand along my jaw before twirling me again, this time my back hitting his front as he looped his arm around me and held my hand as we swayed. This brought a blush to my cheeks before he released the embrace for me to face him again. "You always seem to know what I need when I cannot explain it to others."

The dance ended in our hands pressed together, our faced just inches apart as I felt his breath on my cheek. My eyes lingered on his lips before returning to his eyes. "I'm glad that I can be someone you can trust."

"I cherish your friendship, dear. I could ask for nothing more than a friendly face." He smiled at me and I knew I had to tell him.

Instead of speaking, I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his, but only for an instant, because I didn't want him to get into trouble with Elizabeth. I slowly pulled away, the fear and shame creeping in before those eyes hit mine with a vengeance.

"Forgive me…" I said, tearing away from his grasp and fleeing out of the hall, through the crowd and deep into the mansion, the depths swallowing me up. I couldn't let him find me, I couldn't face him again. Not after that.


End file.
